¿Compresas o tampones?
by tyna fest
Summary: Hermione fue incapaz de pensar en algo para salir de aquel terrible problema. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando... a ella. Le había venido la regla. Por primera vez. En clase de pociones.


**¡Hola!**

Aquí os traigo un **one-shot** (dramione) que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir. ¡Espero que os guste!

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Si fuese mía, ahora mismo estaría en las Vegas, disfrutando de la fiesta continua.

**Está basado en: Cuarto curso.**

¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

_Lady, hear me tonight 'cos my feeling is just so right_

_As we dance by the moonlight, can't you see you're my delight ?_

.

**¿COMPRESAS O TAMPONES?**

El día de Navidad se acercaba y Hogwarts ya estaba cubierto de nieve. De una blanca y gruesa capa de nieve que hacía que todos los alumnos quisieran saltarse las clases sólo por el hecho de salir fuera del castillo y disfrutar del día.

Aquel viernes invernal todo parecía ir de fábula.

O eso pensaban los alumnos de cuarto curso hasta que llegaron a la clase de pociones y se encontraron con un dichoso examen sorpresa. En un principio, muchos replicaron, algunos incluso soltaron maldiciones pero teniendo en cuenta que el profesor Snape se dedicaba a quitar puntos a unos y otros como le venía en gana, todos se vieron obligados a guardar silencio y a resignarse.

Prácticamente había transcurrido la hora de clase y algunos alumnos no dejaban de jugar con la pluma con tal de hacer algo. Incluso Hermione Granger se removía en su asiento, totalmente frustrada.

Ella no entendía. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan inquieta. Sólo era un estúpido examen teórico y teniendo en cuenta que los últimos días los había pasado en la biblioteca no debía estar preocupada. Además, ya había terminado el examen y lo había repasado una y mil veces para asegurarse de que no había incongruencias o errores tontos. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Sentía un malestar en el estómago que con el transcurso de la mañana había ido en aumento y apenas podía reprimir las náuseas. Normalmente era la última en entregar un examen pero se encontraba tan mal que lo único que quería era irse a su habitación. Harry y Ron le habían comentado que más tarde iban a ir a ver a Hagrid pero dudaba que pudiera acompañarlos. ¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué se debía ese extraño nerviosismo?

¡Sólo era un maldito examen de pociones!

Cansada y notando como un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle la espalda, se levantó intentando ignorar las miradas incrédulas de los demás, recogió su pergamino y se aproximó a la mesa donde Snape permanecía sentado, leyendo _El Profeta_ como si nada.

— Profesor Snape—. carraspeó tendiéndole el pergamino— Ya he terminado. ¿Puedo marcharme?

Severus se quedó en silencio, le arrebató la hoja de la mano sin siquiera echarle un vistazo y la puso bocabajo sobre el escritorio.

— Es inusual que termine tan pronto, Granger. Espero que no se haya olvidado de ninguna pregunta por el camino.

Hermione despegó los labios pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos. Sabía que Snape no estaba de buen humor—_para variar_— pero quería marcharse y si se enfrentaba a él, había un cien por cien de probabilidades de que terminase castigada, así que suspiró y se tragó su enfado. Sin embargo, antes de obtener el permiso del profesor para poder irse, se dio cuenta de que todos comenzaban a murmurar a sus espaldas y que cada vez armaban más jaleo.

El grupo de alumnos de Slytherin había empezado a soltar risitas maliciosas por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué encuentra tan divertido, señor Zabini? — espetó Severus fulminándole con la mirada.

Hermione se giró para ver qué ocurría y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban con la boca abierta. ¡Ni que fuera tan anormal haber sido la primera en entregar el examen!

Blaise Zabini se escurrió un poco en la silla y esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

— Granger—. dijo desde el fondo de la clase intentando reprimir la risa— Tienes la falda manchada.

Hermione rodó los ojos. No sabía a qué venía ese comentario pero supuso que Malfoy tenía algo que ver porque no dejaba de observarla pletórico. Lo que le resultó extraño fue que Pansy Parkinson no se riese. Estaba muy seria y parecía que no le hacía gracia lo que estaban cuchicheando sus amigos.

En ese momento, Crabbe —_que también estaba sentado al fondo de la clase__—_alzó la voz.

— Granger, ¡tu silla está manchada!

Hermione se sentía cada vez más confusa. No entendía qué pasaba por la mente de aquellos imbéciles y menos aún, por qué armaban tanto jaleo en medio de un examen de pociones pero instintivamente y sin saber por qué, miró en dirección a su silla. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin respiración.

Estaba…manchada de sangre.

_De su sangre._

Hermione fue incapaz de pensar en algo para salir de aquel terrible problema. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando..._ a ella._

Le había venido la regla. _Por primera vez._ En clase de pociones.

Y para colmo, todo el mundo se había enterado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Harry y Ron a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía y sabía que ellos estarían igual de incómodos y abochornados. No se había mirado la falda y prefirió no hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y desaparecer.

Esfumarse junto a su humillación.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se acercó a su mesa como una exhalación y comenzó a recoger sus cosas con manos temblorosas.

—_ ¡Sangre sucia!_ ¡Nunca mejor dicho! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? — exclamó Malfoy soltando de pronto la pluma encima de su pergamino. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo tanta suerte. Si le hubiesen dicho que se lo iba a pasar tan bien en un examen de pociones no se lo hubiera creído.

En ese instante, Snape se vio obligado a intervenir. Nunca se había encontrado con algo semejante en una de sus clases pero tenía que poner orden antes de que los alumnos se descontrolasen por completo.

— Señor Malfoy— dijo arrastrando las palabras, intentando hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada— Veo que se divierte. Como ya ha terminado el examen…entréguemelo y acompañe a Granger a la enfermería.

Draco comenzó a mascullar por lo bajo.

— No tengo por qué acompañarla a ningún sitio.

Snape cerró _El Profeta_ bruscamente, se puso en pie, se acercó a la mesa de Draco y le arrancó el pergamino de las manos. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Más tarde, señor Malfoy, hablaré con Pomfrey para cerciorarme de que ha acompañado a Granger a la enfermería y si no es así, digamos… que su casa se verá gravemente perjudicada.

Draco se levantó totalmente asqueado, se echó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a soltar improperios por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que acompañar a la _sangre sucia_ en un momento como ese? Si ya de por si le daba asco que se acercase a él, ahora… esa sensación se había vuelto mucho más _desagradable._

Cuando finalmente ambos salieron al pasillo y el profesor Snape les cerró la puerta en las narices, Draco miró a la chica con aversión. _Por encima del hombro._ Como solía hacer cada vez que se la encontraba.

Hermione, en cambio, fue incapaz de oponerse a la decisión del profesor. No le hacía gracia que Malfoy le acompañase pero tenía incluso ganas de llorar, así que no dijo nada. Algo mareada, se quitó el jersey del uniforme para atárselo a la cintura y cubrirse la parte trasera de la falda, se puso la mochila y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

— No te acerques tanto, _sangre sucia_. No voy a permitir que me contagies nada malo—. espetó Malfoy al ver que invadía un poco su espacio. Y es que Hermione estaba tan mal que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— No pensaba acercarme a ti, Malfoy—. repuso muy seria e inmediatamente se alejó de él, repelida— Creo que sólo el hecho de que me acompañes a la enfermería ya es castigo suficiente.

Draco hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró despectivamente.

— ¿Acaso crees que me hace gracia tener que perder el tiempo contigo de esta forma, Granger? — comentó cansado. Menudo coñazo. La _sangre sucia_ le había fastidiado la mañana. Por si fuera poco había tenido que entregar el examen sin poder repasarlo. Aunque tampoco es que fuese necesario.

— Si en vez de meterte conmigo, hubieses estado más atento a tu examen, ahora no tendrías que estar _aguantándome,_ Malfoy—. espetó Hermione molesta.

— A mí no me culpes, Granger—. dijo sonriendo con cinismo— Tú has sido la que lo ha puesto todo perdido con su _sangre…sucia._

Hermione abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No merecía la pena que derrochase su energía discutiendo con el imbécil de Malfoy. Se encontraba demasiado mal, el dolor que sentía se volvía insoportable por momentos y notaba una incómoda humedad entre sus piernas. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le diese algún remedio contra el dolor. Y sobre todo, para deshacerse de aquel estúpido.

Cuando por fin entró en la estancia y explicó a la enfermera lo sucedido, Poppy se quedó en silencio.

— No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Este incidente es algo que podría haberle sucedido a cualquier chica—. explicó mientras le indicaba que se sentase en una de las camillas— Por cierto… ¿cada cuánto tiene la menstruación? ¿Suele ser regular?

Hermione se enrojeció violentamente pero aún así, miró a Malfoy de reojo. Draco, en cambio, se limitó a a observar el suelo distraídamente, intentando reprimir la risa.

— Es…la primera vez—. murmuró Hermione queriendo que la tierra se la tragase.

Pero la chica habló tan bajo que Pomfrey no escuchó absolutamente nada.

— ¿Cómo dice, señorita Granger?

— ¡Que es la primera vez! — espetó indignada. No le gustaba dar detalles sobre su vida privada y mucho menos delante de _Malfoy. _Además, lo peor de todo era que él—_claramente_—estaba disfrutando.

— Ahh, vaya—. carraspeó Pomfrey— No se preocupe. Voy a prepararle una poción que le calmará un poco el dolor. Además, le explicaré lo que tiene que hacer a partir de ahora y las precauciones que debe tomar.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Precauciones? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué clase de precauciones?

Pomfrey en ese momento observó detenidamente a Draco Malfoy. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione.

— Ya sabe, señorita Granger. A partir de ahora, ustedes deberán tomar precauciones. Si son cuidadosos evitarán...llevarse una _sorpresa. _Ya me entiende.

Hermione notó como se le calentaban las mejillas.

— ¡Ohh! ¡N-no por Merlín! Malfoy sólo me ha acompañado porque el profesor Snape le ha… ¡No importa! No se preocupe Pomfrey. ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada!

Malfoy, que en un principio se había sobresaltado por la confusión de la enfermera, se rió de forma mordaz.

— Ya sabemos que no vas a hacer nada, Granger. No hace falta que lo jures. Además, antes necesitarías encontrar a una _víctima_ que estuviese dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Madame Pomfrey, al ver que comenzaban a discutir, puso los ojos en blanco, se alejó de la camilla y comenzó a preparar la poción. Más tarde buscó algo que necesitaba en uno de los armarios de la enfermería.

— Malfoy— espetó Hermione quitándose el jersey. El estómago le dolía cada vez más y tenerlo sujeto a la cintura hacía que sintiese más molestia— Snape te dijo que me acompañases a la enfermería. Ya me has acompañado. Lárgate de una vez.

Draco, que se había sentado en la camilla más cercana a la suya y se había cruzado de brazos, se sentía eufórico.

— ¿Piensas que voy a perderme este espectáculo cuando por fin comienza a ser interesante, _sangre sucia_? Ya verás cuando se enteren los de mi casa. Vas a ser el objeto de burlas durante el resto del año.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Ya verás cuando se enteren _los de mi casa_ que te has quedado aquí a hacerme compañía, Malfoy—. lo imitó irritada— En serio. Márchate.

— No me da la gana.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero en ese momento, Pomfrey volvió a acercarse a ellos. Llevaba una copa en una mano y un pequeño paquete en otra.

— Tómese esto, señorita Granger. Más tarde, se sentirá mejor aunque aún notará un poco de malestar. Le recomiendo que si hoy tiene alguna clase más, no asista y descanse en su habitación. Tampoco es conveniente que salga fuera. El frío la pondrá peor. Por cierto, ¿puede ponerse en pie?

Hermione asintió, se levantó y cogió el antídoto. Pomfrey aprovechó para conjurar un hechizo y eliminar las manchas de sangre que tenía en la falda, y una vez que la chica se hubo bebido todo el contenido de la copa, la enfermera abrió el paquete.

— Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez para usted… bueno, me imagino que no dispondrá de este tipo de recursos. ¿Qué prefiere? — preguntó enseñándole el contenido del paquete— ¿Compresas o tampones?

Hermione, que se había recobrado un poco_—__ y me refiero a sólo un poco__—_ se vino abajo. No podía creer que Pomfrey hubiese sacado todo aquello delante de Malfoy. No quería más humillaciones ni sentirse tan ridícula, así que intentando salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, metió la mano en la bolsa y cogió varias compresas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ponerse algo así porque nunca se había molestado en averiguarlo pero ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando Malfoy no estuviera alrededor de ella dándole la lata.

— Señorita Granger—. comentó Pomfrey al ver que metía las compresas en su mochila a toda prisa y se encaminaba a la salida de la enfermería— Le recomiendo que vaya al cuarto de baño cuanto antes. Se manchará de nuevo si no lo hace—. en ese momento miró a Draco— Por cierto, señor Malfoy, acompáñela a su sala común. No tiene muy buena cara y podría desmayarse. No le importa, ¿verdad?

Draco se quedó en silencio. Claro que le importaba, joder. ¿Acompañar… a la _sangre sucia_… a la sala común de los retrasados de Gryffindor? No le hacía gracia pero por otra parte...necesitaba estar presente en aquella pesadilla de Granger. Algo que para él era como un sueño hecho realidad, así que no puso objeciones y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— Por supuesto que no, Pomfrey. La acompañaré y me aseguraré de que llegue sana…y_ limpia_ a su sala común.

Hermione entornó los ojos pero aprovechó que él estaba hablando con la enfermera para salir corriendo de la enfermería y así perderle de vista, algo que no consiguió porque a Malfoy le faltó tiempo para seguirla.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, _sangre sucia_? ¿Es que acaso no has oído a Pomfrey?

Hermione suspiró en silencio y aceleró el paso.

— Estoy agotada de aguantarte, Malfoy. No es por nada pero antes voy a ir al cuarto de baño y como comprenderás, necesito intimidad.

— Te esperaré—. murmuró mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía con ella por los pasillos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

— Pues sólo para que lo sepas, voy a tardar.

Draco la ignoró y caminó relativamente cerca de ella hasta que Hermione se detuvo frente al cuarto de baño de _Myrtle la Llorona._ La chica, algo aliviada, entró apresuradamente pero nunca se imaginó que él tuviera la desfachatez de seguirla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy? — dijo e intentando detenerle, lo empujó para que saliese de allí.

— Quiero lavarme la cara, Granger. ¿O acaso no puedo?

Hermione desistió y bufó exasperada.

— Haz lo que te dé la gana—. repuso acercándose a uno de los cubículos y cuando entró, dio un portazo.

Malfoy comenzó a reírse en voz baja. Seguro que ahora la _sangre sucia_ empezaba a lloriquear. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Algo impaciente se apoyó en los lavabos y esperó. De vez en cuando escuchaba comentarios como_—__ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero qué incómodo es e-esto!__—_ a lo que él sonreía como si hubiese recibido el mejor regalo del mundo. Estaba disfrutando como nunca cuando una voz bastante molesta lo sacó de su fantasía.

— ¡Qué haces tú aquí! — gritó _Myrtle la Llorona_— ¡Eres un chico! ¡Fuera ahora mismo!

Draco la ignoró y por lo tanto, _Myrtle_ comenzó a lloriquear.

— Estoy esperando a la _sangre sucia_. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella esté tardando tanto. Creo que se ha colado por el váter.

Hermione, pese a que estaba concentrada en lo suyo, no era sorda.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Te estoy escuchando! ¡Deja a _Myrtle_ en paz! ¡Y no! ¡No me he colado por el váter!

El fantasma que normalmente gritaba, berreaba y demás, ese día parecía estar mucho peor que de costumbre porque no dejaba de desplazarse a gran velocidad por todo el cuarto de baño mientras montaba un escándalo.

— Mira lo que has hecho, Malfoy. ¡No podías haberte quedado fuera y en silencio!— Hermione no podía más. Si ya de por sí se sentía agobiada por la incomodidad de la maldita compresa, los berridos de _Myrtle_ no ayudaban en absoluto.

Draco comenzó a silbar, haciendo como que no la había escuchado.

— Ohh, por Dios—. resopló Hermione abriendo la puerta del cubículo de par en par. Parecía haber terminado y su expresión indicaba que, claramente, no estaba de buen humor— Vámonos antes de que venga algún prefecto. Si nos metemos en un lío será por tu culpa.

Draco la siguió y ambos dejaron a _Myrtle_ sola en aquel cuarto de baño, con una de sus rabietas infantiles. Cuando iban caminando por uno de los corredores cercanos al séptimo piso, Malfoy continuó metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

— Me aburría de esperarte, Granger. Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo dentro del cubículo durante _tanto_ rato?

Hermione lo ignoró por completo. Notaba la boca pastosa, tenía mucha sed y veía borroso. A pesar de que Pomfrey le había dado un antídoto, aún no le había empezado a hacer efecto porque seguía encontrándose mal. Ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie.

Cuando por fin llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, sintió un gran alivio. Probablemente porque ya era hora de quitarse a Malfoy de encima. Sin embargo, cuando murmuró la contraseña de la sala común y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejarle paso, perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Joder! — exclamó Draco agarrándola por instinto. ¡Por Circe la había tocado! Mejor dicho, la estaba tocando. _Ahora_. A la _sangre sucia_— Granger, ponte en pie o te suelto. Venga, reacciona.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear y lo único que Malfoy pudo entender de todo aquel sin sentido que salía por sus labios fue la palabra— _sofá._

— ¿Pretendes que cargue contigo? ¿Que entre en tu sala común? ¿Que te tumbe en el sofá? Tú te has vuelto loca, Granger.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sabía que no habría nadie en su sala común. Todo el mundo estaba en clase. Harry y Ron seguirían en el examen de pociones y Ginny… a saber dónde se había metido.

— Hazlo, Malfoy. _Por…favor_—. susurró entrecortadamente.

Draco se quedó mudo. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que ella no estaba bien. Y si la dejaba en el suelo, en pleno pasillo y alguien lo descubría, se le caería el pelo. Por entrar cinco minutos en el territorio de Gryffindor no iba a morirse ni iba a terminar intoxicado por una sobredosis del heroísmo de aquellos palurdos.

— Está bien—. dijo entre dientes. La sostuvo de la cintura, ayudándola a caminar y ambos entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala estaba completamente vacía pero a pesar de ello, el calor de la chimenea hacía que uno se sintiese a gusto allí.

Cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del sofá que había junto a la chimenea, dejó caer bruscamente a Hermione sobre él.

— Ten cuidado, Malfoy—. espetó la chica, dolorida.

Draco se sentó a su lado. Hermione, por su parte, se hizo un ovillo.

— ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que te tumbaría con cuidado y te arroparía? No te equivoques, Granger. Primero, no soy tu padre. Segundo, te detesto. Y tercero, no he podido soportar estar más tiempo tocándote.

— Ni yo he podido aguantar que lo estuvieras haciendo, pero no he dicho nada—. espetó quitándose los zapatos torpemente— Al menos, podrías haber tenido un poco de tacto.

— No es que no tenga tacto. Sólo te he dado el que te mereces, _sangre sucia_—. comentó molesto.

Hermione exhaló, agotada.

— No tenía que haberte pedido ayuda. Has logrado provocarme dolor de cabeza con tus estupideces. Márchate, Malfoy. Quiero dormir.

Draco la observó sin decir nada. Ella había recostado la espalda en el sofá y había cerrado los ojos. Un momento, ¿acaso era cierto? ¿Lo estaba echando? No le apetecía levantarse, joder. Allí al menos la temperatura era agradable y no pasaba frío. Además, se lo estaba pasando maravillosamente.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que Granger se ponía la mano en el estómago como si hubiese sentido un fuerte pinchazo y se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea para fastidiarla. Para joderla a más no poder. Pero había un inconveniente.

Tendría… que _tocarla_. Aunque, ya lo había hecho antes, y sólo serían cinco segundos. _Diez como mucho._ Tampoco era para tanto.

Aprovechando que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, rápidamente le levantó la camisa del uniforme y le puso su mano fría como el hielo sobre el abdomen.

Hermione soltó un grito y abrió los ojos de inmediato.

— ¡Por Dios, Malfoy! ¡Estás helado! ¿No puedes quedarte quieto? ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! — gritó forcejeando para que dejase de manosearla.

Draco no apartó la mano y carraspeó.

— Mi…madre…— comentó sin dejar de masajear— cuando yo era pequeño y tenía dolor de estómago, solía ponerme la mano en la barriga. Eso me aliviaba, Granger.

Hermione continuó empujándole para que se apartase.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Esto no me está aliviando! ¡Lo único que hace es ponerme peor, i-idiota! Ya has oído a Pomfrey. ¡El frío haría que empeorase!

Draco no le hizo caso.

— Es psicológico, Granger. Todo está en tu cabeza. Ya verás cómo acabas acostumbrándote.

— ¡No podría acostumbrarme en la vida, Malfoy! ¡Compadezco a la pobre que tenga que salir contigo algún día! ¡Eres como un maldito congelador!

Pero daba igual lo que discutiesen. Ambos continuaron forcejeando. Malfoy no dejaba de incordiar ni de tocar a Granger cuando supuestamente se había jurado a sí mismo que sólo le pondría la mano encima durante escasos segundos. Y Hermione continuaba empujándole, deseando que desistiese y acabase marchándose. Pero en una de esas, Malfoy acabó cayéndose accidentalmente sobre ella y la aplastó contra el sofá.

Hermione se sintió dolorida ante la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que prácticamente tenía la cara de Malfoy enterrada en su cuello, se quedó sin habla.

— Malfoy... me estás aplastando—. murmuró avergonzada.

Draco, que permanecía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, se movió un poco. Y entonces la vio.

_Demasiado cerca._

_Demasiado roja._

_Demasiado alterada._

— Tú tienes la culpa de que me haya caído sobre ti, Granger—. dijo sin apartarse.

Hermione había dejado de forcejear y lo miraba de hito en hito. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Además, estaba encima, con la rodilla entre sus piernas…

— Tú has sido el que ha empezado a tocarme con esas manos tan frías, Malfoy—. puntualizó intentando no perder la calma.

— ¿No será que tú estás demasiado caliente?

Hermione bufó y lo sujetó de los hombros, pero no lo apartó.

— Claro, Malfoy. ¿Y no crees que mi temperatura corporal se debe a que me encuentro mal y a que probablemente tengo fiebre?

— No tienes fiebre, Granger. Tienes calor que no es lo mismo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Sencillamente porque estoy encima de ti.

— Ohh por favor, como si no tuviera cosas más interesantes en las que pensar que en ti y en tu maravilloso y _cálido_ cuerpo restregándose contra el mío—. dijo con sarcasmo— Apártate de una vez, Malfoy. Llevo una mañana horrible, lo único que quiero es olvidarla y contigo aquí no puedo. ¿Quieres irte de una vez?

— No.

— ¿Quieres apartarte de mí, al menos?

— No.

— ¿Quieres dejar de acercar tanto tu cara… _a mi cara_?

Esa vez no hubo respuesta_._

— ''_ ¿Para qué?''_ —_ pensó Draco._ Sólo quería que dejase de quejarse, que se quedase en silencio y lo único en lo que podía canalizar su atención en ese momento era en su boca. No podía fijarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios y no entendía por qué cada vez estaba más y más cerca, casi a punto de besarla.

_No, joder._ Él no había besado a nadie. No iba a regalar su primer beso, y menos aún, a Granger. Sólo la dejaría en silencio cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Era algo totalmente diferente.

Hermione se quedó rígida al notar como él bajaba lentamente la cabeza y ponía los labios sobre los suyos. Sintió la suavidad de su boca y el hormigueo tan extraño que le estaba provocando, pero no pudo apartarle. Quizá porque se había sorprendido tanto que sus pensamientos y acciones habían dejado de funcionar.

— Hmm— murmuró cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

Al escucharla, Malfoy se apartó un centímetro de sus labios sólo para susurrarle algo.

— Esto no es un beso, Granger. No te confundas. Sólo quiero…que te calles un momento.

Hermione fue a responderle pero notó que volvía a poner de nuevo los labios sobre los suyos, y por si fuera poco, estaba empezando a hacer mucha presión en su boca, intentando que la abriese_—__ ¡Y un cuerno de unicornio!__ —_ Si aquello no era un beso, ¿por qué estaba intentando meter la lengua dentro de su boca? Quiso alejarse pero Malfoy la agarró para que no se moviese.

La confusión de Hermione crecía por momentos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Cuanto más pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, más débil y confusa se sentía, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había entreabierto los labios inconscientemente y había empezado a notar la lengua de Malfoy dentro de su boca.

La lengua de Malfoy. Dentro de su boca. _Acariciando la suya._

Hermione se odió a sí misma en ese instante. Por haberle seguido el juego. Por haber dejado que se quedase allí con ella. Por haber permitido que la _besase._ Porque estaba claro que aquello, se mirase por donde se mirase, era un maldito beso.

¿Qué hubieran llegado a pensar Harry y Ron si la hubiesen visto con Malfoy…_de esa forma_?

— ¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO! — gritó de pronto Ronald Weasley que acababa de entrar en la sala común con Harry Potter. El pelirrojo llevaba un paquete de grageas en la mano y de la impresión se le había caído al suelo.

Draco se apartó de la Gryffindor como si se hubiese abrasado y se puso en pie de un salto. Hermione también se levantó.

— ¡Ha sido un accidente! — exclamó la chica, frenética. ¡El día iba de mal en peor!

— ¿Cómo que un accidente? — preguntó Harry molesto pero antes de que añadiese algo más, Malfoy carraspeó e hizo un gesto teatral.

— Pues que Pomfrey me ha pedido que acompañase a Granger, pero vuestra _amiguita_ es tan torpe que se ha desmayado por el camino y he tenido que traerla hasta aquí. Así que fortuitamente, al tumbarla en el sofá, me he caído sobre ella y por _desgracia,_ mi boca ha impactado… _contra la suya_. Eso es todo. No tengo porqué daros explicaciones, cara cortada. Pero lo hago para que no malinterpretéis la situación.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

— ¡Pero si os estabais besando! ¡Os hemos visto! ¡¿Verdad, Harry?! ¡Qué asco!

Hermione no sabía qué decir pero tenía que improvisar y rápido.

— Ohh, Ronald. ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que estaba besando a Malfoy?! Precisamente a Malfoy. ¡Los hay muchos mejores!

Draco entornó los ojos.

— Y también las hay mejores en mi casa, _sangre sucia_. En fin, ya que todo ha sido aclarado, voy a enjuagarme la boca. Te dejo con los retrasados de Potter y comadreja—. comentó antes de salir con aires de superioridad por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pero justo en el último momento, miró a la chica de soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione se puso roja pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿En serio es eso lo que ha pasado, Hermione? — preguntó Harry acercándose a ella y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Ron se les unió cuando recogió el paquete de grageas que se le había caído al suelo.

Hermione desviaba la mirada continuamente mientras buscaba una explicación creíble que contar a sus amigos.

— Sí, Harry. Ha sido… _un accidente._ Hoy no es mi día, desde luego.

Harry recordó lo que había pasado en clase de pociones y se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Un poco mejor. Pomfrey dice que podría haberle pasado a cualquier chica. En fin, me ha tocado a mí esta vez, Harry.

Ron intervino en ese momento. Él parecía estar trastornado con lo que acababa de presenciar y había olvidado por completo lo sucedido en clase del profesor Snape.

— Oye Hermione, ¿de verdad que Malfoy no te ha besado?

La chica tosió.

— Que no me ha besado, Ronald. De verdad. No seas pesado.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

— Es que, cuando nosotros hemos llegado… — dijo mirando a su amigo— Harry, ¿a ti no te ha parecido que Malfoy le estaba metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca?

Hermione volvió a ponerse roja.

— ¡Cómo va a meterme la lengua, Ron! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si hubiese hecho algo así le hubiera lanzado una maldición!

Harry enarcó una ceja, algo escéptico.

— La verdad es que a mí también me lo ha parecido, Hermione. No sé, ha sido muy raro.

— Ha sido asqueroso—. añadió Ron poniendo una mueca de repulsión— ¡Ahh! Tengo curiosidad. A Malfoy le huele el aliento a hurón muerto, ¿verdad, Hermione? Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que has sentido cuando su boca…ha_ impactado_ contra la tuya?

La chica deslizó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, intentando controlarse. A Malfoy no le olía el aliento en absoluto. Al contrario. Sabía a chicle. _A chicle de fresa._

— Ha sido… _horrible_—. dijo al cabo de un rato rechinando los dientes.

Ron comenzó a reírse y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

— ¿Te imaginas que le hubiese gustado, Harry? Eso _sí _que hubiera sido horrible.

Hermione suspiró. Horrible era que ella les estuviese mintiendo. Porque _sí _que le había gustado. Porque a pesar de que odiaba a Malfoy y que él le había arrebatado su primer beso, no podía estar enfadada. Porque pese a que ese estúpido se había reído de ella en clase, ahora sentía algo muy diferente en el estómago. El dolor se había disipado dando lugar a algo muy distinto.

_Se sentía feliz_. Como una boba. Como una estúpida adolescente enamorada cuando era evidente que no lo estaba.

— Dejadlo ya—. dijo de repente con frialdad— Prefiero olvidar lo que ha pasado.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara a partir de entonces? Además, ¿por qué Malfoy le había sonreído antes de marcharse? ¿Qué significaba esa dichosa sonrisa? ¿Que se estaba burlando de ella?

¿O que quería volver a besarla?

_¡Maldita sea!_

Totalmente abochornada, comenzó a respirar muy despacio para calmarse, pero en ese momento Harry le habló.

— Hermione, ¿estás segura de que Malfoy no te ha metido la lengua? Porque Ron y yo seguimos pensando que…

— ¡Parad de una vez! ¡En serio!— gritó estresada. Si alguna vez la regla volvía a venirle en clase, no dejaría que Malfoy la acompañase a la enfermería, y mucho menos, a su sala común. Menudo día le esperaba. Harry y Ron no la iban a dejar en paz fácilmente. Por no hablar de que Malfoy se había enterado de la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Por cierto, Hermione—. comentó de pronto Ron, algo enfadado— ¿Cuándo piensas decirnos quién va a ser tu pareja para este fin de semana? ¿O aún no tienes? ¿Se lo has pedido a alguien?

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

_Su pareja._

_Para ese fin de semana._

— ¡Ohh no! — exclamó incorporándose con rapidez. _No, por Merlín._ No podía ser. Lo había olvidado por completo. Por culpa del examen de pociones. Por culpa del mal rato que había pasado. Y por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Ese fin de semana, precisamente era el fin de semana en el que tendría lugar el baile de Navidad en Hogwarts. Al que supuestamente iba a ir con Víctor Krum. ¿Pero cómo iba a acudir en ese estado? Y peor aún, ¡había besado a Malfoy! ¡No podría mirarlo a la cara! ¡No quería verle tan pronto! ¡Y seguramente todos los alumnos de Slytherin se reirían de ella por lo que había sucedido en clase!

Pero por otra parte, quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar Malfoy al verla. Después de todo, el vestido que tenía guardado para la ocasión llamaba bastante la atención. Pero por Dios, ¡iba a ir con Víctor Krum! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese imbécil!

Aún así, no dejaba de preguntarse… ¿con quién iría Malfoy?

— Entonces, ¿irás al baile al final, Hermione? — inquirió Harry sacándola de sus cavilaciones— ¿O este fin de semana vas a estar demasiado mal?

La expresión de Hermione cambió en ese momento. Su rostro rezumaba seriedad.

— Hmm…supongo que para el domingo estaré mejor, Harry. O eso espero porque… claro que voy a ir—. repuso enderezándose— No pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? :)**

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace mucho pero como últimamente he estado tan ocupada, no tenía tiempo de sentarme a escribir.

Creo que da para segunda parte. ¿Qué os parece? De momento, voy a dejarlo como un one-shot y si os gusta, quizá escriba un capítulo más donde se sabrá lo que ocurre en el baile y cómo termina el lío que se ha formado entre Draco y Hermione.

Por cierto, para las que seguís ''El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes''... ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que intentaré actualizar pronto esta vez ;)

Y por último, espero que vuestros reviews sean con mucho amor xDDD

**¡Eso es todo! ¡****Hasta pronto!**

**_- __tyna fest-_**


End file.
